mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Fight Beyblade Baku - Episode 11
is the sixty second episode (eleventh episode of Metal Fight Beyblade Baku) of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. Summary As the finals of the World Beyblade Championships that will decide which Team: GanGan Galaxy or Wang Hu Zhong, will head to the second round of the Championships. GanGan Galaxy rests before the battle while Tsubasa us nervous for what happened in the previous battle. His teammates however, assure him that everything is ok and are sure Gingka will get them to the second round. For Wang Hu Zhong however, Chi yun trains himself even harder despite winning in the previous match. Dashians's teammates are confident enough to know that Dashian will lead them to the second round. As GanGan Galaxy walk to their match, they are confronted by Wang Hu Zhong and the Beyline Temple Bladers. They tell GanGan Galaxy that Dashan will for sure, win the battle as the tradition of the 4,000 Year-Old Beylin Temple goes. Although this tempts Gingka, Gingka is confident he will win. The match begins as Gingka and Dashan ready their Beyblades and Let it Rip. Gingka tries to be careful this time, as he does not want to lose to Dashan like in their last battle. Gingka makes sure that Pegasus doesn't hit Zurafa too hard as Zurafa's R145 Spin Track will only absorb those hits. Instead, Gingka uses small hits so the rubber will not absorb them. Dashan however, knows this will not do much and attacks Pegasus, launching with a Special Move. It hits Pegasus so hard, it seems that Pegasus will have no chane to win and will take another loss. Gingka tries to make sure not to let this happen and strikes back, but to no avail. In the heat of the battle, Gingka decides that he will have no chance to defeat Dashan and his confidence is broken. However, Gingka's friends; Kenta, Benkei, and Kyoya, encourage Gingka to not give up and this reawakens Gingka as he fights back. In one final epic clash, Pegasus and Zurafa hit each other with so much power an explosion appears. After the mist from it is cleared, it is shown that Zurafa has stopped spinning, giving Pegasus the win and thus, entry to the second round of the World Beyblade Championships. Dashan, dissapointed for losing the match knows he broke the 4,000 Year-Old Tradition of the Beylin Temple. His teammates however, tell him that even though he lost, he did not break the tradition and that the tradition is still going. Gingka's teammates praise Gingka for winning the match and are glad that they are moving on to the second round. Now, they will head to Russia, for the second match of the World Beyblade Championships. Featured Beybattles Featured Beys Characters in Order of Appearance Special Moves used Star Booster X2 Storm Surge Crushing Blast X2 Strong Arm Barrage X2 Solid Iron Wall Cameos Differences in adaptations Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters